Perfect Gift
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: It's Tenten's sixteenth birthday and a certain prodigy has forgotten. Sweet Neji x Tenten, a birthday present for Midori!


**Perfect Gift**

**Hi everyone! This is actually a present for my best friend Midori's birthday! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Tenten's birthday comes around and Neji doesn't have a present. He's just not the type of guy to get anyone anything. Sweet oneshot, Tenten x Neji**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't own. Won't own. Read anyway.**

* * *

"Shall we take one more round?" Neji asked as Tenten fetched her various weapons from the tree-trunks. They were training in the forest, as usual, and by the position of the sun it was nearing lunchtime.

Tenten panted and smiled to herself. Neji was even better than usual that day. It was getting harder and harder, though, to concentrate on training... especially when he smirked at her.

She took a deep breath. Lately, she had begun to think about him more and more, her thoughts often straying from the battlefield to his silky hair or his firm jawline... Tenten shook her head and tried to force down a blush that had subconsciously risen to her cheeks.

"I... I'm getting tired, Neji... maybe we could cal it quits for today." She said, looking up at him with a shy smile, hoping he would remember why that day was special.

Neji looked at her for a moment before deactivating his Byakugan,  
"See you tomorrow, then." He said as he turned and began to walk back to the trees to continue training.

Tenten's mouth dropped open,  
"Wait!" She called, stepping froward. Neji turned and looked at her expectantly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Neji gave her a blank look and she sighed,  
"C'mon, you know! March ninth... Aren't you forgetting _anything_?"

"I am a genius-- a prodigy." Neji said seriously, "I do not forget anything." With that, he began to turn away when he noticed Tenten's eyes and nose were getting red and her breathing scattered. She bit her lip and quickly bolted out of the training ground.

"Tenten?" he asked the air about him as the bun-haired girl disappeared into the trees. He shrugged to himself. What had she been hinting at? There was no team meeting that day... nor was there any mission to go on. Team Gai wasn't going to train that day... so why was she so upset?

He began to feel quite uneasy as he recalled the look she had given him before she ran off. Her pretty face should never--

Pretty face? He self-consciously look around himself. Yes... she was getting prettier day by day... He had found himself thinking about that-- almost losing concentration during a sixteen palm--

"Good afternoon, my youthful companion!" Neji whipped around and found Lee grinning at him with a trademark thumbs-up.

"Don't do that." Neji said with a small glare.

"Ah, sorry! But today is such a joyous day that I cannot help but rejoice!"

"Do you know what's the matter with Tenten?" Neji asked seriously, "She seemed upset at the end of training and then ran off."

Lee raised one bushy eyebrow in surprise,  
"That is no way for the beautiful Lotus blossom to act on such a momentous day!" Lee said dramatically.

Neji stared at him blankly for a moment,  
"Explain."

"Why, my comrade, have you forgotten? Today is a most wonderful day! After all, it is Tenten's youthful sixteenth birthday! What did you get her for the party?"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed and he said nothing.  
"Ah!" Lee said, "You are planning to surprise all at her party, then!"

"No." Neji said grimly, "I forgot."

"Oh..." Lee said quietly, "I am very ashamed! After all, you are the most important to Tenten!" Neji gave him a look, "Well, with no family to celebrate with her, we are the only celebration she will get."

"I don't even know what to get for her." Neji said, rubbing his temples.

"Ah! It must be something from the heart!" Lee said, clapping his friend firmly on the back, "Do not fret, I am sure that you will think of something!" With that, the spandex-clad Taijutsu ninja skipped merrily toward Konoha.

Neji sighed... he had _forgotten _the only other sane person in Team Gai's birthday.

He wandered into town, awkwardly looking into the merchant stands looking for something suitable. What do Konoichi like? He spotted pink and blonde hair on the other side of the street and then suddenly found himself face to face with Sakura and Ino-- otherwise known as the two highest-maintenance girls on the face of the planet...

Then again, they were Konouchi. Neji cleared his throat and the girls turned, their arms full to the brim with packages and bags,  
"Pardon me." he said, "But... I need a present for Tenten... do you have any suggestions?"

Ino let out a guffaw and Sakura snickered,  
"Well, I got her hair ribbons," Ino said, holding up a small parcel, "And Sakura got her some buttons-- did you know she actually _makes_ her own clothes!? Like, it I had to--"

Neji shook his head and walked away.

After having equally disturbing conversations with Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Aoko, he found himself no better off than when he began.

By the position of the sun, it was already nearing the time of the party. He clearly remembered now when Gai had first announced the party.

_"My youthful students!"_he had said to Neji and Rock Lee, _"As you know, our youthful blossom is to turn sixteen on the ninth of March! As you know, most Konoichi are usually given large parties by their parents..."_ The King of Spandex was usually never serious, but on this occasion, he was. _"We are only able to throw a small party, nothing exquisite, but I want you to both get her a nice present! Now then, we are going to meet at sunset-- about seven-- at the picnic area right outside of the Academy!"_

So... there he was... standing a block away from the party. he could hear the festivities and the music wafting from over the trees.

He felt really guilty-- something he didn't often feel. Tenten had always been there for him, she always trained with him and she was always the sensible side of Team Gai. She was passionate and merciful, kind and sweet.

And he enjoyed being around her. It was something that he didn't often even let touch the surface of his thoughts, but he liked her presence. She made him feel at ease and he knew that she was willing to listen in the rare times he spoke at length.

He loved her.

Tenten sat glumly as her close friends chattered around her. Gai and Rock Lee were doing some kind of crazy 'youthful' chicken dance to the music, Ino and Sakura were babbling on about Sasuke-- as usual-- while Hinata sat shyly next to them and Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and the others chowed down on cake.

She looked around, hoping to find a translucent-eyed ninja in her presence, but she had no such luck. She had been giving hints for _weeks_about her birthday and although it was really sweet of Gai-sensei and Lee to throw a party in her honour... she just wanted Neji to be there. Was it so much to ask?

She angrilly took a bite of cake. Wasn't it competely obvious that she liked him!? Of course, it_ had_to be! Neji could see anything, any mood-- any motive... so he just had to know! In that case, he must've not said anything because he didn't like her the same way! She frowned and aggressively stabbed her cake with her fork. He probably just didn't want to embarrass her-- just wanted to keep things from being awkward. Well, if that's how he wanted it--

"Oi, oi, Tenten, you're making a scary face. Are you alright?" Rock Lee whispered.

"Oh, gomen! I'm fine." Tenten smiled, slightly embarrassed as her voice wavered.

"Ah, my beautiful student!" Gai said, sliding up to the group, "On this wonderful youthful eve of beloved Tenten's birth..."

Ten minutes later.

"In conclusion! Happy Birthday!" Gai said merrily, signaling it was time to open the presents.

Tenten tore the paper to the first gift, finding a green spandex jumpsuit from Gai and Rock Lee,  
"Now if we can only convince the prodigy Neji to wear one, our team will be sure to look the most youthful!" Rock Lee said with a thumbs-up. The rest of the party sweatdropped.

"Us next!" Sakura and Ino said, handing her their presents.

By the last of her presents, Tenten found herself the owner of a green spandex jumpsuit from Gai and Lee-- with matching orange legwarmers courtesy of Naruto-- buttons and ribbons from Sakura and Ino, "puppy chow" from Kiba, a deck of cards and earplugs (always good for ignoring Gai and Lee) from Shikamaru, a stuffed butterfly from Shino, some pocky from Choji, a pretty blue bracelet from Hinata, and some medical equipment from Tsunade.

"Well!" Said Gai, "Is that the last of the presents?"

"No," a voice said from the entrance. All eyes turned to Neji, who stood with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed and she ran up to him with a grin, "You came!" Neji didn't respond, "Neji? Are you alright?"

"I..." He sighed, "I'm sorry... I forgot your birthday... I guess even prodigies forget things sometimes. Will you forgive me, Tenten?"

"Of course! I don't care if you got me a present... I just wanted you to be here for my birthday!"

Neji smirked and Tenten's heart skipped a beat,  
"Who said I don't have a present?" Neji asked seriously.

Tenten blushed,  
"I'm sorry, I-- I just assumed that--"

"Close your eyes." Neji commanded. Tenten hesitantly obeyed, expecting the prodigy to put something into her hand. Neji looked around nervously. Everyone who could make his life miserable was there. Then again, it wasn't about them.

He took a deep breath and kissed her. Tenten's eyes flew open with surprise and then fluttered closed. His lips pressed softly against hers as his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands rested on his chest.

A murmur rose from the crowd with shouts of "Woah!" and "Never saw that coming." from the male ninja and squeals of delight from the Konoichi.

Neji pulled back from Tenten. His breath was heavy and her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Happy birthday, Tenten." He whispered. She smiled sweetly. He had given her the perfect gift.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Midori! I heart you!**

**Well, I came up with the idea last night and wrote it today-- probably the fastest story I've completed. Wow. I swear... everyone in Team Gai speaks strangely except Tenten! I just love Gai and Lee who are hilariously over-dramatic, and Neji speaks nearly royally, it's really fun to write!**

**Please do review! Thanks so much!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
